


Faster Than Fairies

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Eleven, on a journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt 'steam'.

“Why not?” asked the Doctor, sliding into the seat and over to the window. “It’s a steam train; the best way to travel. If you haven’t got a TARDIS, obviously. It’s about adventure, ingenuity – the dawn of a new age.”

“Soot everywhere, six hour journey,” interposed Amy, thumping down opposite, putting her feet up, and pouting. “It’s not even Victorian times.”

He traced patterns on the window. “And the toy towns all going by -”

“Doctor, what part of the TARDIS did you break this time?”

“Nothing I can’t fix.” He grinned. “ _After_ a train ride there and back again.”


End file.
